


Practical Girls

by fembuck



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara is a girl who knows how to make the best of a bad situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Girls

**Author's Note:**

> References to episode 2x05 “Wizard”. No real spoilers.

Cara sighed deeply as Zedd disappeared into a cloud of smoke before her, her Agiel falling despondently to her side as she stared at the empty space that had held her prey only seconds before.

“Great,” Cara murmured, staring moodily at the empty space for a moment longer before dropping her gaze so that she could holster her Agiel.

With her Agiel tucked away Cara looked up again and a thoughtful expression came over her exquisite features.She was still for a moment, and then she shrugged her shoulders and strode purposefully towards the bar.

If she was going to spend the night searching in vain for a bumbling Wizard of the First Class who didn’t want to be found, she could as well have a drink first.

\---

“You’re Mord’Sith.”

“Your powers of observation are absolutely astounding.What other painfully obvious information has your tiny brain managed to gather?” Cara asked warily, turning her head to the side to find a surprisingly beautiful whore leaning against the bar beside her.

“You’re beautiful,” the lovely blonde responded, her lips twitching up slightly as she met Cara’s eyes, “and funny,” she added, seeming not the least bit put out by Cara’s rude response.

“Not to mention deadly, terrifying and sadistic,” Cara replied shifting on the bar stool so that she could meet the whore’s gaze directly.“Most people have the good sense to leave me alone.”

“If I was sensible I would have married a nice, dumb farm boy and popped out two dirty faced little monsters by now,” the pretty blonde responded, “I’ll take fun, excitement and freedom over sensibility any day.My name’s Salindra,” she continued, extending her hand in Cara’s direction.

“Pretty,” Cara responded, smiling condescendingly at the woman opposite her before she drawled, “I don’t think you could handle my idea of fun.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Salindra replied, dropping her gaze down to Cara’s waist.“I think I’d greatly enjoy … handling you.”

As she spoke, Salindra reached out and ran her finger along the length of Cara’s Agiel, a small shudder running through her body as she did.

Cara’s back straightened and she really focused on the other blonde for the first time, intrigued and impressed by the way she had taken the kiss of the Agiel.

“You’re not the first Mord’Sith to come through these parts,” Salindra continued somewhat breathlessly, holding Cara’s eyes intimately as she spoke.“I promise you’ll enjoy handling me as well.”

Cara’s tongue escaped from her mouth to lick lips and then she bit down on the plump flesh, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully before her lips curved up in a smile.

A cloud of smoke didn’t leave anything to track.Looking for the old man was likely to a fruitless pursuit, and Cara was in no rush to leave the warmth and hospitality of the establishment she was currently in to begin a futile search for the old wizard.

Cara slipped gracefully from the stool she was seated on and extended a gloved hand towards Salindra.

Looking for Zedd could wait, a least for a few hours.

“Excellent choice Mistress,” the proprietor of the establishment began from behind the bar as Salindra tucked herself cozily against Cara’s side.“I’m sure that you’ll enjoy your time together immensely.However, before you do, there is the matter of … ahem, payment … for the very pleasurable services about to be rendered.”

Cara stared at the man unblinkingly for an uncomfortably long period of time, and then, looking down her nose at him, shifted her weight onto her left foot and placed her hand on her hip.

“What,” she began slowly, “is the most valuable thing there is?”

“Mon…” the man began.

Cara shook her head warningly before he could finish.

The man was silent for a long moment, and then his eyes widened slightly and he inhaled sharply.

“Life?” he said hesitantly.

Cara graced him with a breathtaking smile.

“Correct,” Cara congratulated.“And your life is what I shall pay you with.Do we understand each other?” she asked pointedly, her gloved hand ominously moving to settle over the handle of her Agiel.

“Perfectly,” the proprietor responded meeting Cara’s wolfish smile with a sickly one of his own.“Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Cara purred offering the proprietor one last smug smile before she focused on Salindra once more.

Salindra’s eyes blazed with lust as Cara stared into them, and a dangerous glint entered the Mord’Sith’s eyes as considered all of the things this woman would gladly let her do to her.

Cara trailed her hand down Salindra’s back and then cupped the blonde’s ass, drawing a surprised and pleased little gasp from the whore.Cara’s fingers pressed into the firm, inviting flesh of Salindra’s ass and squeezed possessively.Salindra moaned and pressed herself more firmly against Cara’s side encouragingly.

Cara smiled and smacked Salindra on the ass lightly, before shoving her towards the stairs.With Salindra in a bed with her, enjoying the rest of her night wasn’t going to be a problem.

\---

**  
The Next Day   
**

“What?” Cara asked tiredly.Her eyes were focused straight ahead on the castle Zedd had just magically reconstructed in the distance, but she was very aware of Kahlan’s condemnatory presence beside her.

“You were holding something back,” Kahlan said carefully.She would not characterize what she had noted as an outright lie, but when Cara had said that she was searching all night for Zedd there had been a flicker of something in her eyes.

“What could I possibly be holding back?” Cara asked, a pale eyebrow lifting high on her forehead as she turned to face Kahlan.

“I don’t know,” the Confessor responded with a touch of irritation in her voice.“I can’t read your mind, only your truthfulness.”

“Occasionally,” Cara murmured as her lips curved up in smile.

When she wasn’t in a state of emotional distress, Cara knew that Kahlan had a very hard time reading her – much to the Mother Confessor’s irritation and Cara’s amusement.

“Before I went looking for him I … stopped for a drink,” Cara continued a few seconds later at regular volume.“He has very long legs,” she went on when Kahlan’s expression shifted from one of frustration to one of disbelief.“I had to walk very fast to catch up with him.It made me thirsty.”

“It made you thirsty?”

“Am I speaking, High D'Haran?”Cara asked rolling her eyes.“Walking,” the blonde continued moving her hands quickly at her sides to simulate a quick gait, “made me,” she continued poking a leather encased finger to chest, “thirsty,” she finished extending her hand to pretend she was holding a cup before lifted the imaginary cup to her lips and pretended to drink from it.

Kahlan’s jaw clenched as she regarded Cara, but instead of stalking away from the blonde like she would have liked to she held still and looked deeply into the former Mord’Sith’s eyes.Cara’s eyes were alight with amusement, but Kahlan could detect no more subterfuge or deception in them.

“Your eyes are lovely, but if there’s nothing else I think I’ve gazed into them long enough for one morning,” Cara said as she grew bored of Kahlan’s staring.

Kahlan exhaled nosily, but said nothing as she turned away from Cara and began to walk towards Richard.

As Kahlan walked away from her with long, forceful, irritated strides, Cara lifted her hand to her chest and slipped her fingers beneath the leather that encased her torso, a sweet hiss emerging from her lips a second later as her fingers ran over the pink, raw flesh of the bite mark Salindra had left on her.

Cara smiled to herself.

Her night may not have been as constructive as Richard and Kahlan’s adventure with the Scandren, but it had certainly been pleasurable.

The End   



End file.
